


Neediness

by theraxify



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraxify/pseuds/theraxify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kid is late for meeting Law, Law had a plan to just make things go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neediness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello guys! I've been really inactive these days and I apologize for that! I got no excuse so yea. I have you enjoy reading this! 
> 
> Prompt: I think I need you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law nor One Piece.

The strobe light flashed around the club along with the loud music that vibrated the whole club to its core. Smell of alcohol, sweat and too much different kind of perfumes and cologne filled the packed floor of this particular nightclub. Trafalgar Law sat in front of the bar, swirling a glass half filled with alcoholic content absentmindedly. He is beyond bored and annoyance is building up rather quickly in him. He brought the glass up and took a swig, downing all the contents.

"Tch, and he has got to be late to reach his own club."

Law murmured out his complaint and lowered his glass. The bartender refilled it within seconds of his actions. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued his wait for his  _boyfriend._ When he brought the glass for a sip, his ear caught the loud and distinct voice coming from the entrance. A scowl found its way up to Law's face when he caught sight of the redhead being surrounded by a horde of women from the corner of his eyes.

"And that bastard still has the guts to play around."

Law once again downed the alcohol in an attempt to calm his inner annoyance. He liked the way the liquid flowed down inside him; cooling himself down in this heated club. The second he emptied his glass, the emptiness in seat beside him was replaced by no one other than Kid. It irked Law to no end that Kid hadn't even bothered to say anything to mend the situation.

"What with that scowl on your face?"

Kid finally spoke up after a long swig he had taken from his glass. Law simply shrugged, the scowl on his face was long gone and in its place is the familiar nonchalant look. Law's mind worked quickly with the situation that he is in and soon, everything clicked in place in his head with a plan.

This time round, instead of gulping down the drink in his hand, he took a smaller sip. When he removed the glass from his lips, his tongue stuck out, licking part of his lips, savoring the taste. A smile ghosted across his lips as his felt the intense gaze from the one beside him.

"Eustass-ya, you ought to improve your air conditioner here."

While speaking, his slender fingers reached up to the top button of his white dress shirt. He fiddled about with the button before undoing it. All these actions obviously didn't go unseen by the redhead.

Kid's lips curved into a smirk as his eyes followed every single movements of  _his boyfriend._ He finished his drink and one big gulp and stood up. He stood behind Law, bending down and planted feathery kisses along the nape of his exposed neck. Law fought the pleasurable shiver the crept up along his spine when Kid place his hands on his waist.

"Hmm, Law… Come on…"

Kid whispered huskily into Law's ear before pulling back. His hands lingered for a moment before taking a step back. His gaze only stayed for a mere second and he strode towards the back of the club which led to his office. After a few long strides, he turned his head back, expecting Law to follow him like every other time they met here. Instead, what he was met with was Law who hadn't moved an inch from when he had left and some random guy occupying his seat.

_That fucking bastard is laughing with that guy._

A growl ruptured from Kid's chest and he advanced towards the two of them. At that moment, Kid caught Law's gaze and there was a challenging gleam in it. The frown on Kid's features deepened when the guy leant in slightly towards Law.

Right when Kid reached Law, his hand darted out and grabbed hold of Law's arm and yanked Law from his seat. The guy who occupied the seat turned to glare at Kid, but immediately shrunk back when Kid glowered dangerously at him.

The redhead pushed his way through the crowd, dragging Law along with him. Despite the tight grip on his arm, Law let out a chuckle loud enough for Kid to hear. In an instance, Kid had Law shoved into his office.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hmm, nothing much…"

Law replied tauntingly, clearly enjoying the anger that radiated off Kid. His eyes were narrowed precariously; every step he took towards Law just screamed bloody murder. Law too, took a step to meet Kid in the middle of his strides.

Tattooed fingers reached up towards Kid, abruptly took hold of the red tie and pulled down, looking at Kid from eye to eye. Yet again, Law smashed his lips against Kid's roughly. It was demanding, heated and lustful – just like all their kisses. Before Kid could react, Law pulled away and licked his lips, relishing the unique taste of the man that stood in front of him.

"Eustass-ya, I don't think you need me at all, skanks are enough for you, right?"

Law whispered to Kid, his breath caressing the shell of his ear. His lips went to his jawline and neck, giving teasing kisses and licks to Kid.

"You're never more fucking right."

Kid growled, refusing to give in to the bitter pleasure that the other male was providing. The sexy smirk on Law's face didn't exactly help the arousal that strain against his pants. This ignited the challenge that flashed in Law's eyes. Tattooed fingers worked its way with the buttons on the blazer. Soon, the jacket began to descent down Kid's muscled back. With another heated kiss, Law pushed Kid towards the leather couch that sat in the room.

With a thud, Kid landed flat on the couch and beside him, was Law looking as smug as ever. He swung his leg over Kid's kneeling above the muscular body that lay  _underneath._  Putting down his weight on Kid, Law straddled the man's waist, but not before brushing the bulge in Kid's dress pants lightly.

Law leant down, his teeth nipped at Kid's jaw and down to his pulse. Once more, his fingers played around with knot of the tie before pulling the restrain off his neck. The first few buttons of Kid's dress shirt got undone in a matter of seconds.

"Dammit. Stop fucking around, Trafalgar!"

With that being said, the smirk on Law's face grew even bigger. Everything he did simply just put up a challenge for Kid. Their lips locked in an intense battle for dominance but all was ruined when Law removed himself from it.

With one last final groan of annoyance, Kid sat up abruptly, causing Law to lose his balance. With a rough flip, Kid had switched their position.

"Fuck that. I need you, and now."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, thank you for sticking to this story til the end, I enjoyed writing this, but at the same time uncomfortable. Too sexual for me to write argh. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it! Kid and Law just need to get together before I die. THEY ARE MEANT TO BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
